The Way Things Used To Be
by Inspiration25
Summary: A one shot with Jackson and Lydia back before the whole werewolf situation.


_**So here's a little something I wrote last night. I ship serious Jydia, so I wrote this out of my love for the pairing. It's kind of long, but worth every word and letter. So enjoy :) **_

"Come here, Jackson. We have to study..." Lydia said as she lid down on his bed. "Do you honestly want to fail Chemistry?"

Jackson smirked and kneeled down on top of her, his lips tracing her jaw and eventually making his way to her lips. "You smell good. Incredibly good..."

"Gee, Jackson. You sure know the way to a lady's heart..." Lydia rolled her eyes as Jackson explored her body. "Look, if you're going to go all the way, you might as well break out the rubber. You have one?"

Jackson paused, looking up at her. "No. I didn't think I-"

Lydia shoved him off of her, and he landed on the floor of his room with a thud. "Then we're done here. Where's my purse?" She fixed her hair in his mirror and sighed. "We didn't study like we were supposed to. I thought we were going to study?"

"I thought I was studying...studying you..." Jackson pushed her hair off her neck and gently kissed her soft skin.

Lydia closed her eyes and sighed. She hated when Jackson got distracted from their homework. All he ever wanted to do was makeout or...other things. It wasn't easy trying to keep his mind set on one thing, so she often had to bribe him into doing something she wanted him to do, and right now she couldn't think of anything to bribe him with as his warm hands slid up the hem of her shirt and up the small of her back.

"Jackson...your parents..." She whispered.

"They're downstairs. My dad's in his study and my mom's talking to some client on the phone. They won't hear us," he smiled as he twirled her around and kissed her lips. She giggled as he propped her up on his dresser and kissed her neck and undid the buttons of her blouse. He smiled to himself as she sighed when his tongue traced along her jaw.

"If we get caught, Jackson Whittemore, I'm taking you down with me. I can't afford to be grounded these days. I'm much to busy..." She shivered as he breathed a laugh into her face and he smiled his incredible smile.

"Sounds good. What do you say I take you down now and save you the trouble later?" He let his hands reach behind Lydia's back and he undid her bra. He felt her hesitate, and looked at her face. "What's wrong? Any other night you'd be all for this..."

"Yes, but I'm not in the mood tonight. Jackson, I'm serious! S...stop..." She gave in as he massaged her waist with his strong hands. "God, I hate you..."

"I love you too. Now hush while I release that stress of yours. You've been working too hard lately. The pageant, school, extracurricular activities...the list goes on and on."

Lydia was about to reply, but Jackson's hands held the sides of her face and he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She returned it with just as much fire, squealing as he carried her over to his bed and lid down on top of her. She lift his shirt above his head and placed her cold hands on his shoulders. He flinched, glaring at her with ice blue eyes.

"Cold hands, warm heart, Whittemore," she whispered, pulling him down onto her again. She was glad to hear him chuckle as he continued to kiss her.

Things were getting more heated as Jackson slipped out of his jeans and Lydia took of her blouse. He grinned as he flipped her over so that he was underneath her, and her long hair dangled in his face, tickling his nose. She smiled as she reached up to slide her brastraps off her bra and his eyes widened in excitement. His breathing quickened in anticipation, her smooth pale skin gleaming in the light of his room-

"Jackson, sweetie your dad and I-oh my god, what are you two doing in here?" Jackson's mother walked in, covering her eyes with a hand as the two teens glanced up at her in shock. "Jacky, hon...put some clothes on. You too, Lydia."

Lydia glanced at Jackson, her face red with embarassment. Jackson just groaned, his head falling back against his pillow and he buried his face in his hands.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Whittemore. We were studying and we...um...got sidetracked," Lydia forced a smile as she slipped her blouse back on. "Call me tomorrow, Jackson?"

"Yep. Sure. Good night..." Jackson watched her leave his room, his mother watching her every move as she left. She then turned to face him and the look on her face darkened. "Ugh, mom. Not now. Get out. Please..."

She shook her head. "I hope you were going to use a condom, young man. I wasn't helping you raise a grandkid and have you guys end up on Teen Mom or something-"

"Mom!" Jackson threw a pillow at the door as she quickly closed the door. He sighed, looking up at his ceiling and smiling at the pieces of tape that hung from there. He and Lydia had jumped on his bed and stuck pieces of tape there just because they could and wanted something to do. It was the times like those he loved having with Lydia. He lit up his world.

His phone went off on his dresser. It was a message from Lydia. He opened the message and almost immediately he went to his bedroom window and opened it up. Lydia crawled in and smiled at him, winking.

"Haven't done that in a nice while. Does your mom think I'm gone?"

"She's clueless. Now where were we?" He smiled as he picked her up and brought her over to his bed, continuing where they left off like it was their first time.


End file.
